Ninjago Oneshots
by LoverofScales
Summary: Oneshots and cute short stories galore, in the ninjago fandom and others maybe. I only own my ocs
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: Guess I'm doing oneshots because I have a ton of ideas but nothing seems to help continue my actually stories. If anyone has any ideas, tell me in your review and I may include it. In the meantime, please read and review. I only own my ocs**

 _ **Late Nighter**_

Lizaru walked into the brick house and looked around the living room. The TV was on but no one was in the room. He made a face and walked into the hall that led into his girlfriend's bedroom and silently opened the door, blinking when he saw his girlfriend still fast asleep in her bed, cuddling a stuffed hippogriff. He checked the time…it was already noon. Why was she still asleep? He walked to the bed putting a clawed hand on her back. Her eyes fluttered open.

"Hey Lizaru…" she smiled tiredly.

"You feeling ok? You never sleep in this late." He asked, concerned.

"I went to Grad Bash last night…" Marie yawned and stretched. "We didn't get home til about 4:30 this morning…"

Lizaru chuckled. "I'm surprised you made it to 4:30 in the morning, you're usually out by 10:30"

"Well I was running around and having fun. Kept myself awake." She chuckled and coughed.

"And apparently got yourself sick too." The venomari warrior sighed and pulled the blanket over her. "Just try and get some more rest."

"Gladly…wake me up in about another hour please?"

"Can do sweetheart." He smiled kissing her head.

 _ **Meddling Mantas**_

Jay put on his mic and grabbed his controller to play ARK Survival Evolved. He got on Marie's server and joined her party.

"Hey Jay." The teen greeted.

"Hey Marie, whatcha up to?"  
"Trying to tame a basilosaur, but these Mantas are driving me crazy…the Megalodons and dolphins aren't helping either."

"Where exactly are you?"

"At the floating island. Hang on I'll come get you on Rapture." She said. Jay waited near the base as Marie's character game flying on the Pteranodon she named Rapture. She picked Jay up in the dinos claws and flew him back to where the prehistoric whales were hiding.

"I've decided this our site B base, I think we can connect all this little islands here and just sorta make a village."

"That'll work. Where's the basilo?" Jay asked. Marie dropped him and landed the bird. "In here." She said running into the water with Jay following. But as soon as he went in, Mantas swarmed and killed him in no time flat.

"CRAP!"

"I told you the mantas were crazy."

"Why aren't they bothering you now?"

"Bug Repellant."

"Man Marie…"

"Sorry."

"Mantas really are one of the most meddling creatures in ark…" The blue ninja sighed.

 _ **A Girl and her Python**_

PJ was coiled up on the bed. He opened an eye when he heard to the door open and lifted his head smiling at Marie as she put her things down. She turned to her white snake and picked him up. "Hey pal, did you miss me?" she asked petting his head. PJ purred happily.  
"I always do." He smiled. Marie chuckled laying down with him on her chest. PJ nuzzled against her hand.

"That's my pretty python~" Marie cooed as PJ then licked her hand.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hydro and Maddox belong to Rubenslilium**

 _ **A Snake's Love (Featuring RubensLilium's character, Maddox) Warning: contains gay snakes**_

Caspian lied in bed staring at the ceiling. He was waiting for his lover to come home from training with Hydro and Pythor. He heard the door open and turned to look seeing Maddox there. He smiled softly at him. "There you are dear."

"I tried to be as quick as I could." Maddox smiled cuddling his adorable male. Caspian purred and nuzzled against him as Maddox rubbed his back. Caspian started giggling when Maddox stroked a claw up and down his side.

"M-Mahahahahahaddy!" he giggled squirming away from his lovers claws.

"What? I'm not doing anything Caspy." Maddox chuckled kissing his neck and making the smaller male giggle more.

"I'll gehehehehet you!"

"I know you will, but for now…you're at my mercy~" Maddox smirked tickling him more. Caspian let out an adorable squeal and laughed louder trying to escape.

"STAHAHAHAHAHAP!"  
"What do you say?"  
"I-I LOHOHOHOHOHOHOVE YOUHAHHAHAHAHAAA!" Caspian laughed out. Maddox chuckled and stopped nuzzling his cheek. "I love you too."

Caspian panted and purred "Y-you…you better start protecting that lower belly of yours Maddy…cause when you least expect it…I'm gonna get ya…"

 _ **What I've Always Wanted**_

Pythor stretched out as he heard the morning birds. He looked beside him and smiled at his niece, Kamirah. He nuzzled her cheek. Kami's eyes fluttered open and she smiled up at him.

"Morning uncle…" she greeted.

"Good Morning sweetheart. Did you sleep well?" he asked. Kamirah nodded

"Yup, Especially cuddled up to you uncle." She smiled. Pythor chuckled and nuzzled her head again.

"I like cuddling with you too Kami…"

"Hey uncle…will we always be together?"

"Of course sweetheart, you are the little gift I've always wanted…and I'd never let you go for anything." He assured kissing her. Kami grinned and licked her uncle's nose.

"Me too uncle!" she grinned making Pythor smile and chuckle.

"Come, let's go get some breakfast."

"Ok uncle!"

 _ **Sisters**_

Each of the generals had a sister that kept them in check, or at least someone they thought was close enough to be family. Skales had Hajna, while her temper scared practically anyone she met, there was still a kind heart under those cold scales and hot temper, someone who would always protect the ones she loves. Hajna always helped Skales when he needed her. Acidicus had Ventrinity, while the two fight on a daily basis, they were there for each other. Ventrinity always cheered Acidicus up whenever he was down and Acidicus would talk to her when she was stressed. Sumatra was the little sister to both Fangtom and Fangdam. When her brothers were tired and stressed from leading the tribe and dealing with serpentine acting like hatchlings, Sumatra was always there to make them forget the stresses of the day. Skalidor had Camilla, while they weren't at all related, Skalidor took the constrictai in after she had left her adopted Armadillo family, Skalidor happily took in Camilla and showed her what it meant to be a constrictai. As for Pythor, he of course had his adopted niece, Kamirah, his dragon sister, Najada and his brother, Pyro. Each of them made him very happy. All of the generals family would always be there for them…this they knew very well.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: The first oneshot is based on what happened in my second period class…it's still hitting me pretty hard so please pray for Arin…**

 _ **Useless**_

Marie sat at the table, hands on her forehead, glasses fogging up from her hot teary face. She couldn't get that scene out of her mind…

 _She was just talking with a few classmates about the assignment they were given, since she was in drawing II she didn't need to do it, but she agreed with her underclassman that the assignment was stupid and their previous teacher would have never done it. But a cry of pain stopped all the chatter…Marie turned her head just as the intercom for the office came on._

 _"Office."_

 _"Send the nurse!" Ms. Strickland, their sub until their new teacher came back from maternity leave, "Send the nurse immediately! This is an emergency!" she called as another cry of pain came from the student she was holding._

 _"I can't feel my left side!" she cried and Marie's heart sank…it was Arin, a classmate she has had with her throughout her entire high school career…_

 _"We're sending her now." The intercom shut off then. Marie watched Arin, everything in her body was telling her to rush to her side and at the very least comfort her…but she found her legs did not want to move…her brain did not want to give orders to the rest of her body…nothing responded. All Marie did was cringe with every cry and sob that came from Arin's mouth…she knew that sound…she knew what it meant…absolute terror…with each cry her heart sank lower and lower…there was nothing she could do…she was so useless…_

More tears fell from Marie's eyes. "I could've done something…I could've helped…I'm an awful friend…" she sobbed to herself the whine of the sirens sounding through her head.

 _ **Comfort (Sequel to Useless)**_

Ventrinity walked into the room, hearing Marie's sobs she went to her side. "Marie…what's wrong?" she asked.

"I could've done something! I could've done something…!"

"Marie what are you talking about…" Ventrinity asked softly rubbing her back to comfort her. When she calmed down enough for her to speak, Marie told her what had happened.

"Marie please…it's not your fault…I'm sure she's fine…"

"But I didn't do anything! I just sat there like an idiot with my mouth open! I could've done something!"

"But you did do something…you got the teacher when Arin asked you to get her…if you didn't do that, Arin wouldn't have gotten help as quickly as she did…That's got to mean something."

"I…I guess…I just wish more people were a little more sympathetic…I mean, I know Arin can be annoying…and yea she's got no filter whatsoever…but, she's still a good person…she's never treated me badly…"

"I'm sure she appreciates your friendship…it'll all be ok Marie…I promise…"

 _ **Pokemon Buddies**_

Each of the generals had their pokemon partners. Fangtom had his Litleo, Leo, Acidicus had his Electrike which he named Lyte, Skales had his snorunt, Flake, Skalidor had Ekon, his Geodude, and Pythor had his beloved ghastly, Sly. Each general loved their pokemon partner as much as their pokemon loved their trainers. Which was of course, a whole lot. It was no doubt they'd be partners forever.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: The first oneshot is based off of DHMIS (Don't Hug Me I'm Scared) and my reaction when I first started watching it. DHMIS belongs to Rebecca Sloan and Joseph Pelling. Thanks for creeping me out guys, you rock. Though I highly doubt you'll ever read this.**

 _ **Don't Hug Me I'm Scared**_

Marie sat at her computer watching Youtubers React video when she saw something in her recommended videos list. All she saw was what looked like an odd version of The Muppets or Sesame Street. Out of sheer curiosity and a little of giving into anything that looked weird she clicked on the video.

"'Don't Hug Me I'm Scared'?" she asked herself. She wasn't expecting the music of the video played and the notepad started singing.  
"What's your favorite idea? Mine is being creative."

"How do you get the idea?" asked the yellow guy

"I just try to think creatively. Now when you look at this orange, tell me please what do you see?"

"It's just a boring old orange." Replied the duck.

"Maybe to you but not to me. I see a silly face, walking along and smiling at me."

"I don't see what you mean!" the duck said again.

Marie, however was completely beside herself at the video. "What even is this? Some weird kid show on Youtube?" she muttered but it didn't stop her from watching the rest of the video. Her eyes went wide when the puppets started acting crazy playing with real hearts and eating a cake made of blood and organs. She covered her mouth when the duck smeared the word "DEATH" on the table. Then everything went back to normal…as if nothing that happened happened.

"Now let's all agree" sang the notepad "to never be creative again." The notepad dropped and the video ended. Marie stared at the credits in pure shock, processing what just happened.

"…What the FUDGE did I just WATCH?!" she yelled.

 _ **Pythor's Reaction (Sequel to Don't Hug Me I'm Scared)**_

Pythor was making himself something to eat when he heard Marie yell out and it made him jump about three feet in the air. "What the FUDGE did I just WATCH?!"

Pythor slithered out of the kitchen and to the living room where Marie was on her laptop. "Is something wrong Marie?" he asked. She looked at him.

"I have no idea what the frick I just saw…" she told him. Pythor raised a curious eyeridge slithering to her side and sat down. "What do you mean?" he asked. But she didn't explain, she only rewinded the video and let him watch. Pythor, confused, watched it in silence. Like Marie, he was completely shocked by the time it was over.

"What was that and who on earth would ever make this?" he asked shaking his head.

"I have no clue but I'm watching the other episodes just to see if I can actually understand what's going on here."

"You have fun with that…I don't think I want to watch that again…." Pythor said, slithering off, even his appetite was ruined…

 _ **Shedding**_

The snake generals were miserable…shedding was no laughing matter. It was worse than a sunburn and itched like the worst case of chicken pox. Their human friends were doing their best to help them through it. Marie had brought lotion to the bounty for the itchiness and the ninja and her peeled any dead skin off. Pythor groaned uncomfortably going to scratch his side but Marie smacked his hand. "Don't scratch!" she told him sternly.

"But it itches…" Pythor whined pathetically.

"I know it does Pythor, but you know why you can't scratch. Your claws can totally ruin your new scales. How would you feel if you were scaleless?" she asked him. Pythor made a face.

"Not very good." He muttered sighing in relief as Marie scratched the itch for him.

"Exactly." Marie said then.

"I can't imagine how this feels to you guys." Jay said helping out Fangtom.

"Like peeling off a sunburn…" one head explained

"But it hurts more…" whined the other.

"Don't worry guys, once we're finish peeling off the dead scales, we'll put the lotion in and you'll all feel a hundred times better." Lloyd assured.

"Thank god…" Skalidor muttered.


End file.
